In new building construction, the plumbers prefer not to put the finished closure valves in the bottom of tubs, or the finished decorative plate over the overflow outlet at the end of the tub until the project is finished because these elements will be often damaged as the construction project is brought to a close. Further, the piping for both of the outlets need to be checked for leaks before the inspection process is completed. The test involves running water down the vent for the drain until it reaches a level above the tub and the tester then determines whether any of the piping leaks. Thus, when the testing operation arrives, a plug is put in the bottom drain of the tub and some sort of a seal plate is placed at the end of the tub on the overflow outlet.
Existing overflow plates have a center opening therein. There are either two or four small screw holes in the plate adjacent the center opening wherein two of the holes are used to hold the plate to the plumbing fixture. In some cases there is a fitting so that the screw hole is located directly in the middle of the access hole. In that case, that hole is in the way when the testing procedure is implemented. In any event, the testing procedure usually involves stuffing a balloon through the large center opening into the pipe in the wall and the pipe is sealed when the balloon is inflated. Further, existing seal plates normally have to be removed when the decorative plate is put on. The decorative plate is typically held by two screws which either use the screw openings of the plate or two additional openings in the case that four holes are provided.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a method and means for installing an overflow outlet for bathtubs which will safeguard the overflow system during construction; prepare the system for testing; and facilitate the final installation of the bathtub hardware.
A further object of the invention is to facilitate the testing procedure of the overflow system before the final installation has taken place.
A still further object of this invention is to remove anything from the overflow port to make it operational.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.